The subject matter disclosed herein relates to power distribution and, in particular, to controlling localized load conditions in a power distribution network.
Electrical power generation and distribution involves several interrelated systems, each of which includes several components. Power is initially produced in a power plant and then provided to a transmission grid. The transmission grid carries high voltage power to a distribution grid. The pass off from the transmission grid to the distribution grid occurs at a power substation. The power substation includes transformers to step voltage down to a lower level and can include a bus that allows it to split power off into multiple directions on different distribution lines. In some cases, the power substation can also include switches that allow the power substation to disconnect from one or more distribution lines. The distribution lines deliver power, typically through a drum transformer to consumers of power (e.g., a dwelling or place of business). As used herein, the term “component” as used with respect to electrical power and distribution systems includes any transformers, capacitor or inductor banks, switchgear, or the like that may exist in either system.
The above brief description of power generation and distribution illustrates that several different components are included in the transmission and distribution grids. These components have a “sticker” or “name plate” or other physical communication means that displays or conveys the loads the component is designed to handle. As the component ages, the margin between operation limits and design limits narrows, increasing risk. It is desirable to monitor power grid components, such transformers, for state information, which is used to calculate or estimate health, imminent failure, and remaining life. Often little can be done to prevent the failure of the component once predicted, except to plan for repair or replacement.